1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal balloons and more particularly pertains to a new signal balloon for providing a portable assembly to launch a signal balloon to indicate the location of the user to others.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of signal balloons is known in the prior art. More specifically, signal balloons heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,646,019; 3,002,490; 3,721,983; 2,831,967; 3,941,079; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,578.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new signal balloon. The inventive device includes a case having an open top. A spool is rotatably mounted in the case. An elongate flexible element is wound around the spool. A container is disposed in the case and coupled to an end of the flexible element. An inflatable balloon is disposed in the case and coupled to the container such that the balloon is in fluid communication with the container. A check valve is interposed between the balloon and the container.
In these respects, the signal balloon according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable assembly to launch a signal balloon to indicate the location of the user to others.